Royal Family Historia
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: True to the title, this here are stories of the two recognizable and well known ancestors of my Kingdom Hearts OC, Renyra Toellas Ul Azuria (or Nyra for short). The first half is of Endon and how he became the first king, while the second will be of Nyra's great-great-great-grandmother, Hadassah Drottina Ul Azuria and her courage that exploited a plot within the royal court. Enjoy!


"Stop, thief!" one of the three angry guards shouted at the top of his lungs as he and his two brothers chased a ragged young Azurian throughout the sky above Laputa. The youth man's hair flowed behind him like a spray of liquefied silver as he skillfully manoeuvre around and through various obstacles to shake the guards up, occasionally flapping his silvery white wings. In his right hand, he clutched a sturdy bag containing the guards' food that he stole from. "Nobody steals from the Jalis Brothers!" the youngest of the brothers shouted, "Really? Because I just did." The thief taunted as he flew around the corner with the three brothers not far behind. "You're dead, Endon!" the oldest shouted, knowing the thief all too well. "Actually, Razoul – I feel quite alive." Endon replied as he mockingly saluted the Jalis Brothers before folding his wings, falling for the haystack below with the Jalis hot on his trail. Looking over his shoulder, Endon laughed a bit before unfurling his wings and swooped away from the haystack at the last second. But the brothers weren't fast enough and they came crashing into the hay, Endon looked back to see the Jalis Brothers got out of the hay and begins the pursuit again, causing Endon to see building with a couple clotheslines up ahead. He smirked as he decided to try to outmanoeuvre his pursuers, and began to weave through the clothesline "net". "Hey, stop!" the second brother called out, "Get back here!" the youngest added before the three of them flew straight into the clotheslines and got tangled in them, angrily staring at the escaping thief. Endon looked back and smirk in amusement. _"Those three really makes this a little too easy." _He thought to himself as he landed not far from two Azurian women who saw the chase and were laughing at the amusing sight, dispelling his wings in a flurry of feathers. "Good afternoon, ladies" the young thief greeted, "Getting into trouble a little early again, aren't we, Endon?" the older woman chided playfully as she wagged her finger at Endon. "Trouble? No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught." He scoffed with a smile, "Stop right there!" the second Jalis shouted as Endon looked back to see the Jalis free from the clotheslines. "Uh-oh!" Endon then looked at the sturdy bag that is filled with garbage in the younger woman's hand, "Mind if I take that off of you?" he asked as he took the bag and ran off with the Jalis Brother giving chase. The two women shook their head in amusement, "Ah, what are we going to do with him, Mother?" the younger woman asked as the older looked up to see another young Azurian jumping across the roof. "What are we going to do with _them_? His best friend is never far away." The older corrected her daughter before continuing their journey home.

_~~~KH~~~_

Meanwhile, Endon turned around the corner and hid. Knowing that it's a matter of time before the Jalis catch up to him, he begin to cast a powerful illusion spell to hide the real bag and give the bag of garbage the impression of the bag of food. The spell was nearly finished when the two youngest brothers found him, "He-he-hey, fellas! I know that it was stupid of me to steal from you. So I'll just return the food and be on my way." He said as he placed the bag of garbage down before running off after the two Jalis took the bag, but Razoul caught up to his brothers and quickly pinned Endon down to the ground before the thief has a chance to summon his wings. "Nice try, Endon." The oldest Jalis said, "I know all your tricks – and this time, consider your wings clipped." But before Razoul could take a blade out, another Azurian with a bag full of food came up from behind and took the brothers out with a spell. "Perfect timing as usual, Vaatu." Endon greeted with a smile as he gently pushed the oldest Jalis off of him, Vaatu then held his hand out and helped him up. "Hey, what will you do without me?" he playfully taunted before growing serious, "Now let's get out of here. Before the spells wear off." Endon looked down to see the illusion spell he casted on his bag is beginning to wear off. "Right." He nodded before the two Azurians summoned their wings and took off into the air towards their home, "We're going to have ourselves a feast." Vaatu celebrated before Endon see something from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he noticed a frail looking group of ragged children half hidden in the shadows. They didn't say anything, but their eyes spoke for them; Endon could easily tell that they hadn't eaten for roughly days. "Endon?" Vaatu asked before following his friend's gaze to see the children, "On no, Endon. We've practically risked our lives for this food, let alone our wings." Endon knew that his friend is right, but he couldn't let them go hungry. "It's all right. We have enough for the three of us. And besides, they need it more than I do." And with that, Endon begins descending for them with a sighing Vaatu close behind.

_~~~KH~~~_

As they approached the children, one of the two oldest brought his arm out to shield his younger companions behind him as he tensed up, ready to fight them if necessary. "It's okay. Here. Go on, take it." Endon spoke gently with a smile as he handed the bag of food to the children who began to beam gratefully when they saw the plentiful quantity. "Thank you." The leader smiled gratefully as Endon playfully ruffled each of the children's head before walking off with Vaatu. "What am I going to do with you, Endon?" his friend asked with a hint of amusement before the two young men noticed a crowd. Out of curiosity, Endon looked through the crowd to a golden chocobo clad in armor and a rich looking warrior proudly riding through with an unusual looking sword, a "Keyblade", in his hand; but whether he's as rich as he looks or is completely over his head with pride, we'll never know. "A new Keyblade wielder, I suppose." One of the people besides Endon murmured, "Another casualty for the Keyblade War." An old woman's voice on his left rang up, sounding rueful. "Call me crazy, but I'm starting to believe that the prophecy hidden within that Loveless poem is about to come true." an old man in front of Endon commented, causing some of his curiosity to spark a bit "Excuse me, sir? But what is this about a "prophecy"?" he asked, "Well, I guess you haven't heard about the rumour yet, sonny. They say that hidden within the poem "Loveless", is a prophecy that foretells about the "Keyblade War" where the Goddess' chosen guardian will come and put a stop to all this nonsense and become our king. I wonder how long this is going to take before he will come." He replied. Endon looked at the warrior, "Maybe he's the one." he suggested, but the old man shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it, kid."

_~~~KH~~~_

That is when Endon felt someone pushed him from behind; at first he thought that it's Vaatu, but he looked down to see some of the children chasing each other out into the streets, right in front of the warrior! The chocobo quickly stopped with a buck, almost knocking itsarmored rider off. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" he threatened as he raised his Keyblade up, ready to strike them with it! Angered by this, Endon quickly rushed in the way of the Keyblade and stopped it, getting a small cut at his side in a process. The oldest children were quickly behind him, checking if their younger companions were all right as Vaatu rushed out after witnessing what have just happened. "Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Endon angrily rebuked the warrior, briefly stunning him. "I'll teach you some manners!" the warrior have his mount to kick Endon into a mud puddle, deepening his wound from the warrior's Keyblade as he kept riding on to a portal that will leads to what we call now, the Keyblade Graveyard. Some of the people in the crowd laughed as Vaatu rushed over to Endon's side and helped him up, "Hey, Vaatu! Check it out! This is probably our first time seeing a chocobo with two rear ends!" Endon mocked; hearing this, the Keyblade warrior stopped and looked at them. "You and your friend are nothing more than worthless street rats." He taunted, "You were born as street rats, you'll die as street rats, and there will be no one left to mourn for you." And with that, the portal closed behind the warrior and his mount before Endon could lay a hand on him. The crowd dispersed and Vaatu slowly walked towards his friend, "The nerve of that guy! Vaatu and I are NOT worthless!" Endon snapped before Vaatu placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Come on, Endon. Let's go." Vaatu advised, Endon calmed himself and agreed before they went back to their home.

_~~~KH~~~_

After a while, the two young Azurians made it to the apartment in an abandoned building that they called home for years. They walked in through the door to an empty room with the exception of a few mats and rugs and a young Azurian woman who is around the same age as Endon, her silver hair was braided down to almost her waist and her ocean coloured eyes contain the look of concerns in them when they fell onto the bag that Vaatu was carrying, causing her to sigh. "Vaatu; did you and Endon steal from the Jalis again?" she asked, sounding irritated. "Yeah, and the remaining bag isn't the only thing we got to show for it." Endon spoke up for his friend while holding his hand over his side with the cut he gained from the warrior's Keyblade and chocobo, causing the young woman to look over to Endon and noticed the injury. "Endon, you're bleeding! What happened?" she asked the two young men, "A conceited warrior tried to use his Keyblade to hurt some innocent children – and that's where Endon got his cut when he block the attack and defended those kids, only to get kicked over by the warrior's chocobo." Vaatu explained as the woman have Endon to take his shirt off. "It's not that bad, Raava." The latter tried to protest before slightly wincing at her touch as she begins tending to the wound, "You sure you're all right?" she asked with concern in her voice while using some healing magic on the cut before proceeding with the bandages. "Yeah. I just feel bad for those kids; I mean no one deserves to be treated like that. And besides, what kind of monster does that anyways?" he answered, still upset about the warrior's nerves; no one should be treating others like that and get away with it. "There. Just promise me that you and Vaatu won't do anything stupid or crazy." Raava requested as Endon put his shirt back on over his bandaged torso, the two Azurian males agreed as they grabbed something from their bag of food before heading out to the forge where they work. The three Azurians, especially the two young men, didn't always steal; in fact, Endon and Vaatu only steal as a last resort. They each made money their own way and they would put it together and use it for something big that they need without turning to stealing. Raava, the only one in the trio that didn't need to steal, uses her healing ability to help out those who are injured as a nurse. While her brother and his best friend worked as assistances of a well-known master blacksmith who is aware of their habit of stealing from the Jalis and often called them into work if there's a large demand at the forge, such as now with the demand of Keyblades.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Someday, Endon, everything is going to change for the three of us." Vaatu said to his friend as he worked on his secret project, forging his own Keyblade and plan to take part in the Keyblade War. "We'll have more food than we can ever eat, more clothes than we could ever wear, and more money than we could ever know what to do with it. And then, we will never have to steal, or worry about any other problems ever again." Endon listened, but is also thinking about what the old man had said to him. Maybe if the guardian appeared, he will change their lives forever. But who is the chosen guardian? Maybe it will be Vaatu…he's seems to be the ideal candidate for a king. Endon stare out of the window to the stars and began to silently sing to himself.

_"Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see a poor boy?_

_No siree._

_They'd find out there's so much more to me."_


End file.
